Highschool Never Ends
by wildcrazything
Summary: OC x Aomine and OC x Kagami. Plot twists to. Rokuzan, Touo, and Seirien schools included. Izzy (Elizabeth) is a transfer student from London, England, who is moving to Japan to meet with Iggy (Akita) her bestfriend and pen pal. Along the way she meets the GoM, mainly Akashi, Aomine and Kuroko, though she also meets Kagami and Momoi along the way. Lets see what happens along the way
1. Chapter 1: Excitment

Izzy P.O.V:

So I was in my room packing all my things ready to move to Japan, I was so excited, in my head, whilst humming I was singing the song 'im so excited' my pen pal called Iggy her real name is Kita but I call her 'Iggy' because it was her username on the penal site we met on.

She was really sweet and kind and said if I ever moved to Japan she would help because I'm and English transfer student moving to the same school as her, she is like my new best friend since I don't have ment in England. She taught me the few main words so I don't feel like an idiot entering the new school, it had such a strange name to remember, even though Iggy had tried to pronounce it as best she could in English for me it was something like 'Rakuzan' so confusing, her language is such a confusing language.

Iggy is such a basketball holic all she really talked about was her basketball time at school and this boy called 'Aomine' he seemed like a pretty messed up jerk in my opinion but seemed so in love with him, though it seemed he didn't love her back, yet she always wanted one on one games though, Kise, another dude always seemed to take her place.

Anyway its about time I started to head for the airport before I miss my flight to Iggy's wonderful 'Land of the Rising Sun' as I learnt a little in my history lessons at school during middle school. I would probably fall asleep on this fight, but Iggy is going to meet me at the airport hopefully. I did make sure I get a good flight so I wouldn't be arriving over there at like two in the morning whilst she was asleep but, if I did it wouldn't be nice. So off I go on a boring flight "SLEEP TIME!" I say out loud to myself, as I walk out of my bedroom taking my luggage, into the back of my dads car.

Well since he was driving me to the air port at like eleven at night, which means, I would arrive in Kyoto, where she lives at the time, I would be waking up for school which is around seven in the morning maybe a little later depending if it was delayed at all. I am so glad its the end of term here and over there.

Well now time to drive and get on the plane, oh as well as saying goodbye to mother before I leave the house and then father, before I get on my plane and leave.. "A new start awaits me father... Be proud that I want to go and explore new countries. I made a friend as well as she is really kind, I will be fine she said, she would check on me and help me if I ever needed help. Don't worry I will call and tell you and Mother how well I am doing in Japan it will be fine, I will miss you." I told my father before heading towards the terminals it was hard for him since I was his little girl and his only child.

Hugging him I would walk through the terminals and head for the plane, shouting to myself aloud by accident forgetting I was in a public place, "JAPAN HERE I COME!" Smiling brightly like a little girl trying a new sweet or going to the zoo.

* * *

Iggy's P.O.V:

I was getting pretty excited for the first time, since I am meeting my pen pal called Izzy, well her name is Elizabeth, but I want to call her Izzy since she calles me 'Iggy'. It kind of makes me think like a comedy act. "

Kon'nichiwa. Igī to ijīshō e yōkoso." I say it aloud it was like probably about five in the morning hopefully it wouldn't be that bad, hopefully Izzy hasn't been waiting for that long. Getting ready humming in my head, I was just mumbling the song called 'Icarus' only in Japanese, since I am Japanese. "Ikarosu wa taiyō ni chikai tame ni tonde iru. Ikarusu' jinsei wa, sore wa mada hajimatta bakari." Singing aloud a little, I was embarrassed I have no idea why though, I live by myself. Either way I should start heading for the airport, it isn't really that far from where I live since I live on the outskirts of the city Kyoto.

I would walk out my door locking it behind me. Wonder if 'he' would be at the basketball courts today. I don't like acting like a stalker its just... He attracts my attention so much, we knew each other in middle school though, I don't think he ever noticed me. We were on the same basketball team, yet... He was hanging around with that annoying model called, Kise Ryouta plus, an invisible kid called, Kuroko Tetsuya, the team nick named him 'Tetsu' for short well mostly Aomine, yet Kuroko was okay, we got along well because we both were never really noticed as much by the others.

Skipping happily I would change my mind of thought, I was meeting Izzy I should be happy, I shouldn't be remembering the past, what is done, is done. "Gufu. Naze jinsei wa totemo muzukashīdesu?" I sighed to myself, before hearing a small voice from beside me.

"That's because... You make it so hard, Akita-chan" The voice was familiar to me, slowly I turned around and saw the blue haired small boy with the same old expressionless face.

As a natural reaction like everyone else I screamed and fell backwards, what was worse is Aomine was there with the little _darling_, here the sarcasm in that. It was so embarrassing. Though why did he even answer my question? It was a rhetorical question strange child. "That was a rhetorical question Tet-kun." I made my way back to my feet and walked away from them dusting my clothes off.

"Rude... Who was she again Tetsu?" I looked round hearing the jerks voice, and grumbling to myself.

"That.. Aomine-kun.. Is the girl who was on the basketball team in middle school, Akita." Kuroko told Aomine, yet the only expression you got that I saw from Aomine was a blank confused one. What a jerk right? Either way I carried on making my way to the airport I'm pretty sure that Izzy was waiting to long for me. It would be to annoying for her to wait anymore, while the to _loving_ old teammates, another lot of sarcasm, heh funny, well they made their way to the basketball courts that I would just have to past again, with Izzy though, this time.


	2. Chapter 2: arrival

Izzy P.O.V

I was waiting in the restaurant at the airport, where Iggy said to meet her. I sighed a little drinking a small vanilla milkshake with a hamburger. I really wondered how long it took to walk from her apartment to the airport she did say she only lived about a mile away and this girl was a basketball lover, so obviously she must be used to either running or walking long distances right? Yawning a little, I had like a few hours' sleep on that flight, oh well, I probably fall asleep when I move into my new apartment which thank the lord is right next door to Iggy's… If she can persuade her landlord.

Next thing I know… I heard a ringing sound… Now where did I put that bloody phone? Eventually I found it answering it; I dropped it on the table from screeching… No wait… More like crying of a worried child who just lost their pet cat or something.

"Sweets…! Are you okay! Did you get there safely! Is your friend there yet?" Yes... It was dad. My wonderful yet annoying beast I call father. Great.

"Yes dad I'm fine… And Iggy will be here so-"What a bastard. Cutting me off midsentence.

"ARE YOU SURE! YOU DIDN'T GET DECAPITATED RIGHT! THESE JAPANESE PEOPLE CAN BE QUITE GROUSOME TO FORIGNERS!" Ugh… Does he ever stop being a racist English Prick?

"DAD! If I was decapitated… DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE ON THE FUCKING PHONE TO YOU RIGHT NOW! DUMBASS!" Take deep breaths... Yeah... I lost it... But this being known as father... Can be quite a handful.

Sighing maybe he has calmed down… What nope… It's him, he is never calm. I look round hearing a loud sound of arguments and shouting. Jumping a little kind of shocked I see two kids arguing like hell, the girl was slightly smaller, pale skinned with greenish eyes, whereas the boy she was arguing was slightly taller, and little darker skinned, like a tan colour to her, he had blue hair and blue eyes… He sort looked similar to the boy that Iggy was talking about... Aoi... Aomo… Aomine something like that. It a shocked expression I shouted. "Akita!" Hanging up on dad, whoops. I stood up and ran over to the poor girl tackling her to the ground, while the boy fell to the floor in stiches of laughter.

"Haha... Oh god... Akita got tackled!" Who did this boy think he was...? Sounded like a total jerk. Who cares though, Iggy was here which meant we could finally get out of this freaky place.

Once everyone was calm. I randomly exclaimed aloud, "SHIT! WHERE ARE MY FUCKING BAGS!?" Though saved by the day... A small light blued haired boy appeared out of nowhere. Scaring the living daylights out of me, and what seemed to be Iggy to and a little Aomine.

"Your luggage Elizabeth-chan." The small voice replied as I stood there speechless... How did he know my name...? It was so weird. That same boy chuckled again; at Iggy who somehow seemed to be having a small heart attack... Or something along those lines.

"I-Izzy... M-meet, Tet-kun... He usually does disappear and reappear, though I told him to go and get your bags." I heard Iggy's voice from behind me, little bits of her voice was jagged. So if that is Tetsuya... The other one must Be Aomine, the one that Iggy was in love with... Well he sure seemed to be a jerk.

Nodding I smiled still confused by I felt like we were being watched... By someone... Maybe something, it all felt so strange. So I asked if we could leave and guess what... We left. Going straight back to the apartment along the way back Iggy and Aomine would be arguing again as they did on the way to the airport. God knows what they were arguing about but is seem that for what I gathered, Aomine had called Iggy rude so Iggy called him a jerk, and eventually Aomine and Kuroko stalked Iggy to the airport just to annoy her, kind of relates to dad and I.

Iggy's P.O.V:

"Will you guys stop stalking me!?" I turned around to see them just walk past me casually, like they knew where I was going without me even saying a word. I hated it when they did this, they always had done it when we were all at Teiko, and the worst part was the others used to join in as well. Then I would get glares from Akashi, he was so creepy plus something had happened to him, he like changed on the last game during the Winter Cup, after Kuroko disappeared.

All I heard after moaning at the boys was a small giggle and Aomine's cocky little speech. "It's not stalking... If we're friends... Right Kuroko." I growled a little.

"I don't remember being your friend... Plus, why would I be the friend of a cocky brat." That was a complete lie... Really, it was the opposite. I wanted to be more than friends with him.

"Then... We are teammates... Yes?" I could feel him watching me after I stormed of in fornt of the two of them.

"WE DON'T GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL ANY MORE! AHOMINE!" I could hear kuroko snicker a little at the nickname we all used for Aomine, though, even though I hated it for him, it did shut him up once in a while. That cocky mouth of his, fell quiet for the rest of the journey.

"Akita-chan... Are you ever going to apologize to Aomine-kun?" I looked at kuroko who somehow caught up to me... Or was I just slowing down, no since Aomine was like so many meters away from me like before.

As much as I wanted to apologize, he deserved that. We are not in Teiko, so we are not teammates, plus I wonder if Momoi would even agree to be a teammate of a girl like me... She always hated me, which is okay because I felt the same way towards her. Well finally its time to get Izzy and go home.

"Kuroko... I didn't start this... He started... Scratch that. You both did by stalking me here." I sighed as Kuroko pointed at Aomine, as if to say it was his idea, or something along those lines.

"He suggested it because you were rude to us."

"How was I rude, you scared me half to death. Plus I was in a hurry.. I have a life as well!"

"So you don't have time for your old club mates...?" I shot an irritated glare towards that annoying voice of a person again.

"Well.. I wouldn't say time.. More like.. Actually.. Club mates..? THE ONLY PERSON WHO ACKNOWLEDGED ME WAS AKASHI!" Well here it goes... The worst thing was to bring up Akashi. This will attracted to much attention.

"Oh... And you leave Kuroko out! Hey I acknowledged you... As well."

"Oh really... If you acknowledged me.. WHY DID YOU ASK Kuroko-kun MY BLOODY NAME! AHOMINE!" Once again he had the disgusted look of an expression, because of one small name, and sucked at his teeth. "That's what I thought."

After a few seconds from proving to Aomine, I found myself lying on the floor, and another being gripping me, while the jerk was in stitches. Wait.. I recognized that voice that called out to me... "Izzy?" I mumbled not being able to breathe, since she was gripping me, and I was pushed to the ground, the fall taking my breath away.

Again, my breath was taken from the second time in a row I heard Izzy scream out something on her bags while I was shouting at Aomine, for laughing at me like always. Kuroko appeared like a ghost as always screaming Izzy, and I, also Aomine a little though the jerk was laughing at me once again. "SHUT IT IDIOT!" Ugh this was irritating. I looked at Izzy, she seemed to be shocked by Kuroko's sudden appearance, hey... At least she had her bags... That's all that mattered.

"Can we leave.. I feel like we are being watched..?" Izzy asked so politely, and formally. She was British after all. I nodded as Aomine smirked his cocky smirk, ugh, I hated that about him. Either way we left for the apartment blocks and as much as I tried, I just couldn't get these idiots to leave us in peace.


End file.
